The field of the present invention relates to optical diffraction gratings. In particular, partially metalized total internal reflection immersion gratings and methods of fabricating the same are disclosed herein.
Examples of immersion gratings are described in:
Popov et al, “Backside diffraction by relief gratings,” Optics Communications Vol. 65 No. 2, p. 97 (15 JAN 1988);
Smith et al, “Diffraction gratings utilizing total internal reflection facets in Littrow configuration,” IEEE Photonics Technology Letters Vol. 11 No. 1, p. 84 (JAN 1999); and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,080 entitled “Metal-free gratings for wavelength-multiplexed optical communications” issued Nov. 2, 2004 to Raguin et al.